


Cheetos Taste Like Styrofoam When You Have To Eat Them Alone

by VoldemortsCheetos (orphan_account)



Category: The Apprentice, The Apprentice RPF
Genre: Drabble, Election 2016 - Freeform, Humor, Pining, Political, UST, political RPF - Freeform, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VoldemortsCheetos
Summary: He had it all, everything every American ever wants: fame, power, money. Bigly.So why was he so damn lonely?





	

He kissed her.

 _Wrong_.

It was so sad.

He knew he had the biggest love for women. But was still sad. Why?

She wouldn't touch his throbbing dick.

She was probably one of those women who would tell the lying media later because she wanted fame. 

 _Wrong_.

He had made so many friends, but yet, he was sad. So many friends in places like... Chicago, and Detroit. And the inner cities.

But no one wanted to touch his sad, throbbing dick.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

 

Epilogue:

It was a disaster.

It was a catastrophe.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 10/19/16 Presdential Debate, in which Trump once again overwhelmed the American public with his impressive grasp of his native language.


End file.
